finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Catch (ability)
.]] '''Catch' , also known as Capture, is a recurring ability in the ''Final Fantasy'' series. It allows the player to capture a monster to use as either as an attack, as an ally, or for a sidequest. Appearances ''Final Fantasy V Catch is the last ability of the Beastmaster job, requiring 300 ABP to master. It enables the player to capture a weakened monster, and then release it later for the monster to execute certain abilities. The player must have weakened the monster to 12.5% or less of its max HP in order to successfully capture it. If the character is equipped with a Kornago's Gourd, the player will then only need to reduce the monster's HP to 1/2. The Catch Bug exists in all versions of the game with the enemies Gel Fish and Moss Fungus. The following is a table that lists all of the abilities that can be used via releasing caught monsters. The damage formula for Strong Fight is as follows: : Monster Attack * 8 + (0..(Monster Attack/8)) * Monster Attack Multiplier, Defense guards Final Fantasy X Capture is an auto-ability that allows the player to capture a monster if they deal the killing blow. Up to ten of each fiend can be captured, and are required to unlock special bosses at the Monster Arena. The ability cannot be customized onto weapons, but can only be bought already equipped from the Monster Arena. The weapons sold at the Monster Arena have Capture and also one additional slot, each for a price of 9075 gil. Capture is the dominant auto-ability for weapons, and therefore the name and weapon will not change regardless of what is customized to it. The sword for Tidus is the Taming Sword. The staff for Yuna is the Herding Staff. The blitzball for Wakka is the Catcher. The doll for Lulu is the Trapper Mog. The spear for Kimahri is the Taming Spear. The katana for Auron is the Beastmaster. The claw for Rikku is the Iron Grip. In the International/PAL/HD Remaster versions, defeating an enemy with a final attack with the Capture ability and a successful Capture will stop them from enacting their final attack. Since the Behemoth King enemy is the only enemy that Capture works on with a final attack, it is the only enemy this applies to. Despite being a boss and not appearing anywhere else in the game, Tros can be captured. He will not show up in the Monster Arena if captured, but the game will say he was captured instead of saying he cannot be, if he is killed with a capture weapon. Furthermore, this capture is recorded in the save file. Final Fantasy Tactics The Sticky Fingers ability that lets a character catch a weapon thrown at them, was called Catch in the PlayStation version. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Capture is an ability of the Hunter job. It enables the character to capture a weakened monster, and send it to the Monster Bank in Cyril. It can be learned for 200 AP through the Ranger Bow. Capture's chance of success is equal to the following: : Hit% = * (Target's Max HP - Target's HP) / Target's Max HP Capture will automatically fail under certain conditions. Catch is also a reaction ability for the Red Mage and the Juggler. When using this ability, anything thrown at the user will be kept. It is learned using the Chain Plate. Final Fantasy Type-0 Seven is able to use Catch. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light Capture is a Beastmaster ability. The player can only capture a monster if it has only ten percent of its HP left, and after it is captured, it may be released later in battle by using the Sic or Turncoat command. Monsters that are captured can be used for Sic three times. Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Seven's card has the Catch ability. The player must discard a Seven card and pay a Wind CP to select a Special Ability or Auto Ability and nullify its effects. Gallery es:Coger Category:Command Abilities